


Concussed

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendly competition, Roommates, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, concussion, roommates au, video game injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: These roommates can’t go one day without an injury.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Scott Lang & Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 16





	Concussed

The day started off with the creation of a tournament of super smash brothers. Peter, being an absolute nerd, was the one to come up with it. But as to attest to the others nerdiness, they readily agreed to the tourney. Wanda was nursing a hangover, but she agreed to play, even though she had never played. Hope said she only did it to shut Scott up, who hadn't said a word.

The first round included Sam vs Wanda, which was actually very exciting with Sam's captain falcon just barely beating Wanda's princess peach. 

Next game was Bucky and Scott, which was less close. Scott was amazing at ice climbers and Bucky who claimed his loss was due to his character being Daisy. He was in the bathroom and the others loved to tease him about his long locks. 

The final game. Peter vs Hope. Mario vs Wario. It was 30 minutes of cliff hanging smashing. No ennuendos, not even from Sam. But it was Hope, not Peter who won. Hope, a notoriously over competitive person, threw her controller, into Scott's face.

"Oh my god, Scott, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

"No, Hope, I just got hit in the face with a fucking Wii controller! Ice, por favor."

"Frozen peas coming through!" Sam said, handing them to a groaning Scott. Hope on the other hand, was blubbering about her remorse.

"Hope, stop apologizing. I'm fine, just bruising a little." Scott said, standing up and immediately sitting back down.

"You good there, tic tac?" Sam said, passing over a bag of a frozen blueberries. 

"Yeah you dont look so good, Lang." Peter added.

"No, I'm fine, guys, I'll just lie down for a while."

"No, tic tac, absolutely not."

"Yeah, scotty, you could have a concussion." added Wanda. "No sleepy for you, Scotty."

"Nauseous? Sensitivity to light? Headache? Ringing in the ears?"

"Man, you sound like a fucking walking textbook." Bucky said, and Sam gave him the finger for that 

"Yeah, man, all of those."

"Yeah, tic tac you got a concussion."

"Sam, what are you supposed to do with those?" Hope said, still crying like she killed him.

"I dont know! Haven't gotten that far in my education, weepy."

"That isn't one of the seven dwarves.""If you have no clue, mr doctor guy, maybe you should go to the er?" Bucky countered Peter's quip.

"Yeah, I agree, Bucky." Hope agreed.

"Yeah, tic tac, er we go."

"I feel bad, Scott."

"Weepy, relax!!! Concussions are easily treatable with a fuck ton of rest and guilt doting from the person that chucked a controller at your face."

"Anything for the person whose face is that cute even when it has a giant bruise."

"Get a room!" The other four groaned at Scott and Hope's obvious sexual tension.

"Stop gazing into her eyes and let's get you checked out, tic tac."


End file.
